


Battle Armor

by killerweasel



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 02:32:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1841098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt finds out why Hermann wears those 'grandpa' clothes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Battle Armor

Title: Battle Armor  
Fandom: _Pacific Rim_  
Characters: Newton Geiszler/Hermann Gottlieb  
Word Count: 467  
Rating: G  
A/N: AU after the events of _Pacific Rim_  
Warnings: n/a  
Summary: Newt finds out why Hermann wears those 'grandpa' clothes.

 

"Hermann?" Newt set his comic down on the bed. "When we Drifted, I caught of a glimpse of a guy who kinda looked like Lars, only he was actually smiling, so I knew it wasn't your old man. He was wearing your favorite sweater vest, the one with the tiny blue thread that sticks out at the bottom?" Hermann went still. "What's wrong?"

"I... miss him. It's been ten years and I still miss him." Hermann rubbed his hand over his face. "Viktor was my Father's youngest brother. Grandfather used to call Viktor his 'favorite son'. Needless to say, Father and Viktor rarely saw eye to eye on anything. I think that’s part of the reason we got along so well."

Newt reached across the bed and took Hermann's hand in his own. He stroked his thumb back and forth against Hermann's palm. "We don't have to talk about him if you don't want to, Hermann."

"I'd like to." He gave Newt a ghost of a smile. "When I was younger, I tried to spend as much time with him as I could because he was so much more fun to be around than Father. Viktor taught advanced mathematics at the college. I would lie and say I was going to the library when I was actually going to Viktor's apartment across town to help him grade papers or just sit around and chat. While other people my age were talking about the latest film or something on television, we would discuss new mathematical theories."

Newt slid across the mattress until he was sitting next to Hermann. "He sounds like a pretty awesome guy."

"Oh, he was. When he would get dressed to go to work, he would refer to it as 'donning his battle armor'." Hermann sighed. "It was a car crash. The other driver was drunk and lost control of the car. Viktor left me his books, his chalkboards, and I kept some of his 'battle armor'. They're a bit large on me, but when I wore them, I felt like I was ready to take on whatever the Breach threw at us."

"I've been making fun of your clothes since we met." Newt sat back with a horrified look on his face. "Why didn't you tell me? I would have stopped."

"Don’t worry about it, Newton." Hermann tugged Newt closer until their shoulders were brushing. "I didn’t exactly keep my comments to myself about your own attire. I was more concerned about them being ruined by splatter from your Kaiju entrails."

“You said he was fun to be around.” Newt nudged Hermann with his elbow. “What did you guys used to do?”

“He snuck me into a carnival once.”

“Details, Hermann.”

A smile spread across Hermann’s face. “You see, Viktor knew the fire eater...”


End file.
